Mas Nunca Sola
by Maribalza
Summary: Sola, así era como estaba. Luego de haber matado a su familia y amigos. A Kagome le toca vivir su ultima Aventura


En un solitario bosque, se podía a apreciar a una jovencita de aproximadamente diecisiete años, que a su corta edad de vida había sufrido más que una persona de avanzada edad. Fue secuestrada y cruelmente violada, Presenció la muerte de su familia y en contra de su voluntad mato a sus amigos. Pero eso no era todo, Hizo explotar una bomba acabando con la vida de muchas personas inocentes al intentar quitarse la vida, estuvo en coma durante 6 meses con quemaduras graves y profundas heridas. Fue controlada por su peor enemigo y acabo con diez aldeas ella sola con su espada, y lo más triste y doloroso fue que a sus diecisiete años, vio morir a su amado…Por intentar protegerla.

Vivía sola en un templo, alejado de las aldeas y personas, siempre sola por el peso de sus pecados y el dolor de cargarlos siempre en la espalda.

Ahora, la chica de tez blanca y largo cabello azabache de nombre Kagome, paseaba por el bosque, buscando plantas medicinales, cayó de rodillas en el frio piso, abrazándose a sí misma con dos gruesas y amargas cascadas cayendo de sus ojos. Soledad. Eso era lo que ahora le acompañaba y le acompañaría siempre. La canasta de plantas cayó rodando en el piso desperdigando su contenido. No le importo, la pequeña sacerdotisa solo quería llorar. Comenzó a llover, el agua que caía del cielo empapaba a la sacerdotisa, ensuciando su traje con barro y tierra. Sonrió melancólica, era increíble como en un instante se había quedado completamente sola, sin amigos, sin familia, sin… el.

Se levanto del piso, recogiendo la canasta con las plantas y tomando el camino al templo. Subiendo las largas escaleras, en la entrada del templo se podían divisar unas tumbas, cada una con un epitafio y el nombre de la persona muerta. Se detuvo en una, que al parecer era la más adornada de todas, tenía flores, fotos y regalos que posiblemente ella había puesto, se arrodillo quedando en cuclillas y abrazando la lápida. Sollozaba, siempre que lo recordaba, siempre que la carcomía la culpa de su muerte, sollozaba, esa era su forma de desahogarse con él.

Cayó, se levanto y entro al templo, como si no hubiera llorado desde que se fue y con una sonrisa de alegría falsa abrió la puerta de una habitación de donde salió un tigre siberiano blanco, saltándole encima a la joven y tirándola al suelo

-"Venga Yume, quítate de encima que me aplastas"—Reclamo la sacerdotisa a su mascota, que meneaba la cola contento de verla, pasaron unos minutos y al final el enorme animal se levanto y la joven pudo al fin levantarse, sonriendo falsamente se dirigió al interior del cuarto donde antes estaba el tigre, donde había solo dos futones, un armario y dos potes en el piso, uno con agua y otro con carne.

Abrió el armario y se vistió con un kimono azul con lunares color plata, lanzando su traje de sacerdotisa en el piso y salió del templo en compañía de su fiel mascota, su sonrisa falsa se había retirado y ahora tenía un semblante serio y apagado, ya no contenía ese brillo alegre en sus chocolates ojos, su piel, ahora pálida, contenía algunos cortes y rasguños del daño que habían recibido.

Aun recordaba lo sucedido como si hubiera sido ayer. A pesar de que habían pasado un par de años, la herida seguía ahí, intacta, abierta y ardiendo a más no poder. Estos años culpándose de todo, de su infortunio, de su desgracia y de la desgracia de los demás. Por eso se había ido, por eso había huido, porque no quería seguir dañando a los que quería, aprendería a vivir sola en su infierno.

Sin darse cuenta estaba parada frente a un gran árbol, un árbol muy parecido al árbol sagrado, sus hojas daba una gran capa de sombra y podía transmitir paz, pero las personas como ella, que estaban manchadas con sangre y culpa, no les llegaban. Eran como un abismo donde las cosas buenas como la paz no se atrevían a caer.

-"Inuyasha"—Susurro al observar el árbol, conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Sonrió irónica, era un poco curioso como empezaba a llorar por cualquier cosa que le recordara a él o a sus amigos. No… Ella no merecía llamarlos amigos, habían sido demasiado buenos con ella y los había traicionado de la manera más horrible y cruel que puede existir. Al fin y al cabo ella era la culpable. Se había resignado a olvidar, pues sabía perfectamente que había sido su culpa, a pesar de que había sido brutalmente manipulada podía recordar perfectamente todo lo que había hecho, como los había matado sin ninguna compasión.

No se había dado cuenta en qué momento se había acercado tanto al árbol que ahora estaba sentada en sus raíces, se levanto sin decir alguna palabra y seguida de su fiel y enorme mascota de nombre Yume se encamino a una dirección indefinida.

Al haber atravesado el bosque oscuro y denso en el que se había adentrado se encontró con un hermoso y pequeño rio, pero notablemente profundo. Se detuvo enfrente de este y miro a su mascota que gruñía levemente.

-"No pasa nada, nadie nos está esperando así que podemos ir donde queramos"—Era cierto, no tenía alguna cosa de valor en el templo ni nadie los esperaba de regreso, por lo tanto podrían ir donde quisiesen el tiempo que quisiesen. Eso de alguna manera la entristecía, pero había pasado así desde hace dos años y estaba de alguna forma acostumbrada.

Comenzaron a caminar rio abajo, observaba a Yume, cuyo nombre significaba "Sueño", pues esa mascotica lo era, era para ella un sueño, el único que la había acompañado a pesar de sus pecados y que no se había alejado de ella por miedo a lo que pudiera hacerle, mas bien, era todo lo contrario, el feroz pero fiel tigre se había quedado con ella en todos los momentos que había pasado en estos últimos dos años, la había acompañado en su dolor y le había brindado su lomo como almohada de llantos. Esa mascota era lo único que tenia, y lo amaba con todo su ser.

Ensimismada observado a su mascota, no se dio cuenta de que había varios Youkais siguiéndolos hasta que estos los atacaron. Al darse cuenta de que no había traído con ella su arco, suspiro. Era fastidioso tener que usar su poder para enemigos tan insignificantes.

Mientras Yume atacaba a los Youkais más débiles. Alzo los brazos a la altura de su pecho y con sus manos formo bajo los Youkais que la miraban confundidos una insignia, en el medio de esta tenía un trébol de tres hojas y en los alrededores de este habían unas enredaderas que brillaban. De esta insignia salieron bombas espirituales, los Youkai que volaban alzaron el vuelo mientras que los que no corrían huyendo, pero, las bombas los rastreaban y estallaban cuando los tocaban.

Yume, sentado a la derecha de su dueña, observaba todo entretenido, pues eran pocas las veces en que su dueña usaba este poder. Siempre usaba su arco y flechas. Kagome algo hastiada por tener que usar el poder del trébol explosivo para algo tan molesto e insignificante como unos Youkai tan débiles. Le hizo una seña a su fiel mascota para que la siguiera.

Se había vuelto muy fría con las demás personas que no fuera su mascota, inclusive Youkais y hanyou. No quería que se le acercaran y confiaran en ella, pues estaba segura que si lo hacía, volvería a traicionarlos. Por eso era borde y fría, había puesto una barrera invisible sobre ella y había congelado su corazón ante los ojos de los demás seres vivos. Todo, menos animales.

Detuvo su paso al ver que estaba frente a una cueva, ¿Cómo había llegado allí?, pues no tenía la menor idea. Solo había caminado siguiendo un aura oscura que la inquietaba, Yume gruñía erizado. Lo observo y camino hasta al fondo de la cueva. No sin antes advertir que no la siguiera.

Tenía un mal presentimiento, como si algo malo fuera a ocurrir y lo más triste era que no podía saber que era. Esta aura era completamente negra, no había signo de pureza en ella, todo era odio, resentimiento y demás sentimientos negativos que ella una vez había sentido, pero hacia ella misma.

Creía reconocer el aura, mas aun no estaba segura de que era esa persona la portadora. Escucho un ruido, luego les siguió unas voces, al parecer se estaba acercando al final de la cueva, pues era ahí que se concentraba la energía. Se escondió detrás de una pared para poder escuchar lo que decían las voces.

-"¡Al fin!, por fin llego el momento en que este mundo me pertenezca"—Decía una de las voces, esta era gruesa y casi que se podía palpar la maldad en esas palabras, no quería creer que podía ser la persona que estaba pensando.

-"Tienes toda la razón…Naraku"— ¡¿Qué? No era posible, no podía creer que estaba en lo cierto, era Naraku el dueño de esa voz, podría reconocerla que cualquier sitio. Aun seguía vivo, estaba segura que Inuyasha lo había matado con el último ataque que le había dado, ensimismada estaba tratando de asimilarlo hasta que la voz que podía reconocer como la de Naraku habló.

-"Al parecer tenemos visitas Hakudoshi"—Podía observar lo que hacían desde la posición que estaba. El miraba a la dirección donde se encontraba, con esa sonrisa siniestra en sus malditos labios que solo dicen basura—"¿Por qué no sales, Kagome?"—La habían descubierto, así que no podía hacer otra cosa más que salir.

Salió de su escondite y se les quedo viendo con odio y desprecio, ellos solo la miraban divertidos.

-"Hola Kagome, cuánto tiempo sin vernos las caras"—Maldijo por lo bajo, de todos los Youkais que existían se tenía que encontrar con el que tanto daño le había hecho y que creía muerto. Sin perder la compostura, sonrió con algo de malicia y se carcajeo.

-"Vaya, vaya Naraku, que sorpresa ¿Cómo te ha ido?"—Amplio su sonrisa al ver la cara desencajada de Naraku al escucharla y la mueca de rabia de Hakudoshi, cosa que la incitó a continuar con su dialogo—"Seguro que la pasaste muy bien escondiéndote".

La sonrisa siniestra y calculadora que tenia Naraku se borro en el instante que la agarro con uno de sus extraños y aterradores tentáculos. Kagome sonreía a pesar de estar siendo prácticamente estrangulada por esos tentáculos.

-"Creo que el tiempo te ha vuelto más insolente de lo que ya eras, ¿no te parece Hakudoshi?"—A pesar de su mueca de enfado su voz se escuchaba burlona, Kagome actuaba como si no fue la gran cosa estar atrapada entre los tentáculos de ese ser tan despreciable.

Hakudoshi asintió, miraba a Kagome de una forma como si quisiera comérsela con la mirada, cosa que le provocaba asco. Naraku acercó su cara a la de Kagome y la beso. Kagome uso ese "beso" como medio de transportación para su energía espiritual. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió a Naraku y lo hizo separarse de Kagome instantáneamente.

-"¡Naraku!"—Grito Hakudoshi observando a Naraku que se retorcía en su campo. Miro a Kagome que había caído al suelo luego de haber sido soltada por los tentáculos. La miro con rabia, rabia sacada de no-se-donde porque cuando Kagome lo recordaba se alegraba cuando Naraku era herido— "¡Maldita!"—Grito abalanzándose contra ella. Kagome lo esquivo con los reflejos que había adquirido y corrió hasta salir de la cueva.

-"¿Porque había regresado?, se suponía que estaba muerto"—"Pero no es así" se escucho una voz en su mente. "Está vivo", hablo la voz. Ahora que sabía que no estaba muerto, que estaba aquí dispuesto a matarla. No se contendría, ahora todo lo que quería era su venganza, venganza contra todo lo que le hizo, venganza por haberla hecho sufrir tanto, venganza por obligarla a cometer crímenes que ella nunca en su sano juicio habría cometido, venganza por haber matado al único hombre que había amado, venganza, por haberla dejado completamente sola.

En sus ojos se encendió un pequeño brillo rojo. Lo mataría así sea lo último que haga. El pagara por todo lo que hizo, eso estaba más que claro. Se detuvo apenas diez pasos después de la salida de la cueva. No huiría, no se lamentaría, solo tomaría venganza.

Al ver salir a Naraku, evidentemente molesto por el "ataque" de la azabache, todo lo que hizo fue quedarse parada, mirándole con odio en sus ahora carmesíes ojos. Se escucho una carcajada de parte del Hanyou

-"¿Qué pasa Kagome?, ¿A qué viene tan mala cara?"—Hablo con burla, el muy maldito tenía la osadía de saber cómo estaba y encima preguntarle qué pasaba— "¿Es que acaso no te alegra volver a verme?"—Ahora sí, lo mataba.

Soltó toda su furia en contra del Hanyou, furia que tenía guardada desde hace solo una hora que se entero que estaba vivo.

-"¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme unas preguntas tan absurdas?, ¡sabes perfectamente cuales son mis respuestas!"—Grito completamente encolerizada la joven sacerdotisa. El sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía, pero, viniendo de un ser tan despreciable como él era de esperarse. En su mano apareció una Espada hecha de energía espiritual, fruto de su entrenamiento, era lo único con lo que lograba que su mente no paseara tanto por su mar de recuerdos y pensamientos.

Se abalanzo contra Naraku sosteniendo su espada con gran fuerza. El choque de la espada con el campo de fuerza que él había formado la lanzo varios metros más allá del campo. Se levanto apoyada en su espada, la cual clavo en la tierra y junto sus dos manos, haciendo un símbolo extraño, recito unas palabras en un idioma desconocido y detrás de ella aparecieron varias luces, todas de un color verde fosforescente, las cuales se lanzaron contra Naraku, clavándose en su campo destruyéndolo.

-"¡¿Pero qué…?"—Se escucho gritar a Naraku. Hakudoshi, que hasta ahora había permanecido expectante de la pelea en compañía de Yume, que había salido corriendo detrás de Kagome al verla salir de la cueva. Llamo a una gran horda de Youkais sin conciencia que se lanzaron al ataque de Kagome.

Ella, con gran habilidad esquivo los ataques y logro acabar con varios de ellos, a pesar de que había acabado con un gran numero no dejaban de aparecer, estaba en aprietos. Debía aprovechar que Naraku no tenía su barrera para atacarle, sino le sería muy difícil volver a usar esa técnica. Corriendo como nunca logro llegar a Naraku, que estaba intentando reconstruir su barrera, sintió como si todo se paraba, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

Seguía corriendo, preparando su espada dispuesta a atravesarle la cabeza a ese hanyou desgraciado, estaba llegando, parecía que todo estaba por fin a punto de terminar, hasta que sintió que la atravesaran, escupió sangre y sintió que la alzaron; Se sentía en el aire con algo muy grande atravesándole el estomago de extremo a extremo.

La carcajada de Naraku y Hakudoshi hicieron eco en su cabeza, no podía terminar así, aun no había acabado, aun no debía morir, con mucha dificultad para moverse detuvo la carcajada de los seres agarrando el tentáculo que la atravesaba y apretándolo con fuerza, su mano empezó a brillar y a quemar la piel de Naraku, haciendo que este de un solo jalón le sacara el tentáculo provocándole un gran grito y una estruendosa caída a la tierra. Tosió sangre; mucha sangre, con ayuda de Yume se puso de pie—"Tranquilo, estaré bien"—Pero el tigre no se lo creyó- "quiero que me hagas un favor Yume, cuando esto acabe, llévame por favor a la tumba de el"—El tigre gruño a duras penas y ella le dedico una sonrisa, una de las sonrisas que no había mostrado en estos dos años—"Gracias"—Susurro con mucha dificultad, volteo a mirar a Naraku que la miraba enfurecido.

Su barrera aun no se había reconstruido, por lo menos no del todo, eso le ayudaba un poco. Observo a Hakudoshi, que se encontraba al lado de Naraku con semblante serio, usaría esa técnica, la técnica que se había prometido nunca usar por el peligro que esta conllevaba. Los miro a los dos con una seriedad y frialdad que calaba hasta los huesos sino un poco más al fondo.

-"Esto llego a su fin, Naraku"—Hablo, con la voz que había usado para ahuyentar a los demás humanos que se le acercaban. Junto sus manos en su pecho y lentamente comenzó a brillar y a levitarse, de los pies a la cabeza, cerro sus ojos concentrándose. Había llegado a pocos pasos de Naraku y Hakudoshi, una esfera color verde brillante comenzó a formarse en donde estaban sus manos, que poco a poco fue creciendo hasta que llego a su tamaño.

Un grito se escucho por todo el bosque, seguido de una explosión muy potente que arrasó con varios kilómetros de lejanía. Toda la energía maligna que allí se concentraba se purifico con la gran explosión, era imposible que algún ser maligno haya sobrevivido.

En el piso, tirados se encontraban cuatro figuras, un hombre, un niño, un tigre y una hermosa sacerdotisa, la cual levanto un poco la cabeza y observo a las dos figuras de los varones, que fueron desvaneciéndose poco a poco en polvo espiritual y llevados por el viento, sonrió con felicidad, había llevado su venganza a cabo antes de morir, sabía que ese poder que utilizo la mataría por el estado en que se encontraba, estaba demasiado débil como para resistirlo, y aun así lo uso, miro a su fiel mascota que la miraba con preocupación, le regalo una radiante sonrisa.

La fiel mascota la subió delicadamente su lomo y en menos de una hora ya estaban en el templo, donde ella quería, en la tumba de el, arrecostada frente a su lapida, observándola y acariciándola.

-"Inuyasha, estoy feliz, pude matar a Naraku"—Acaricio la lapida—"Solo me gustaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo, para que compartiéramos esta felicidad juntos"—Varias lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y abrazo la lapida—"quiero que estés conmigo".

Siguió llorando abrazada a la lapida, no le importaban sus heridas o que ya estuviera cerca de la muerte por la pérdida de sangre, solo quería estar con él, cerró los ojos imaginándose lo feliz que sería si nada de esto hubiera pasado, si Naraku nunca la hubiera obligado a hacer lo que hizo, lloro mas, al saber que eso ya no se podía.

Abrió los ojos y lo pudo ver, estaba ahí, frente a ella tendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa, y no estaba solo él, sino también sus amigos—"vamos Kagome"—Escucho al Hanyou orejas de perro hablarle, lo miro y miro la mano que le tendía "¿debía tomarla?" era lo que se preguntaba, vio al pequeño zorrito de cabellos rojizos sonreírle y acercarse a Inuyasha, levanto su mano con dificultad guiándola hasta la mano del ambarino, por un momento pensó que era una ilusión pero deshizo esa idea al verlo a él tomarle la mano con fuerza y la jalo hasta a él, abrazándola. Soltó otras lagrimas de alegría—"Inu…Yasha"—Lloraba abrazada a él, lo escucho decir su nombre, con esa voz varonil que tanto amaba—"Vamos"—Le escucho y supo que era cierto, estarían juntos, con sus amigos, sonrió y asintió—"Si".

Encima de la tumba del llamado Inuyasha se veía a la preciosa joven con una expresión de paz y una sonrisa en el rostro. Durmiendo por siempre, porque sabía, que ya no estaría más nunca sola.


End file.
